


Simple Spoiling

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gakutsumu, Happy Belated GakuTsumu Day, It all started with a roleplay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: That moment when Gaku's short break and Tsumugi's withdrawal from professionalism for an hour turned into a lifetime change between them.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Simple Spoiling

**Author's Note:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I am deeply apologizing for not being here >///< I haven't forgotten all my GakuTsumu stories...And I will never forget everyone for supporting me and giving me motivation to write better! 
> 
> I didn't know about Gakutsumu Day lol. Shame on me (≖͞_≖̥) But I've been editing GakuTsumu and Yaotomemes for a while haha! Lyric videos too of TRG and i7 songs! Please feel free to check them out here: https://web.facebook.com/tsumugiyaotome 
> 
> I want to thank our RP Yaotome Gaku for rping with me on this one!! *sends a happy kinako sticker* c:

It has been a hectic month for the TRIGGER’s leader. Just a few weeks ago, he celebrated his birthday happily with IDOLiSH7, Re:vale, and somehow, with TRIGGER fans through RabbiTube. After that, they had a collaboration with them together with ZOOL for commemorating a big event. Not long after, they were also invited to ZOOL’s anniversary. Anesagi wanted to decline, given what ZOOL has done to TRIGGER, but Tenn and Ryu insisted that they join too. It might be a good way for the four-member idol group to learn something good from their seniors. After all, they seemed to be reflecting on their previous actions.

Now, TRIGGER’s schedule has become busier due to their preparation for their anniversary. Sure, it was fun rehearsing with his fellow members – his friends – and the production staff, but he might have gone extremely eager that his body was screaming for a short break. Has he become older? He laughed at the thought. He threw his back on the green sofa, enjoying the company of quietness inside their dressing room. Tenn and Ryu went back to their apartment while Anesagi went to Yaotome Productions, trying to see if Gaku’s father would like to attend the event.

Eyes slowly closing, Gaku was about to take a short nap when he heard a knock from the door.

“Good afternoon, Ane – E-Eh…?”

Gaku quickly opened his eyes to confirm the source of the familiar voice, looking at the slightly opened door’s way. “Takanashi-san?”

The IDOLiSH7 manager seemed guilty for interrupting his break. “U-U-Umm... I’m very sorry, Yaotome-san! I thought Anesagi-san is here…”

He showed her a slight smile. “Nah. It’s fine.”

Tsumugi would go back to her work in the backstage but she noticed a little different aura from him. “…Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he promptly answered.

“…Are you sure…?”

When her voice started to sound worried, Gaku knew there’s no point in lying. “…Maybe.”

Tsumugi’s professionalism was gradually swallowed by her personal concern for the silver head. She completely entered TRIGGER’s dressing room and closed the door, taking modest steps toward him. Meanwhile, Gaku just silently watched her. All he knew was she’s sitting beside him on the sofa. She’s staring at her hands, resting on her lap.

Before he could ask her, Tsumugi spoke, “…I know you always tell me to reach out to you when I’m troubled so now…It’s my turn to say it to you haha…”

“Lol.”

Tsumugi felt embarrassed for initiating such suggestion. “B-B-B-B-But if you –” she stopped as soon as she faced him, only to find out he’s staring intently at her.

With a shy smile coming from his gentle expression. “Thanks.” 

Gaku tried to get back to his normal mood. Not long enough, she was able to calm down and to return the smile to him. Eventually, they had a small talk, opening up to each other’s subtle inconveniences in their work. 

“Oh…Did you and Kujou-san have a fight again?”

“I don’t know, but I am in no mood to quarrel with that brat.” Gaku paused shortly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be making you more worried. I’ll try to talk with him. Ryuu’s becoming more anxious too…”

Tsumugi nodded. “Mhmm, mhmm. We can’t have a triggered TRIGGER!”

If she wasn’t his crush, he would have probably scoffed at that pun. He let out a small laugh, attempting to counterattack her joke. “Only you can trigger me though.”

That wasn’t a joke. And both of them know that it wasn’t. Tsumugi’s brain was still buffering but her heart’s response was evident across her face. 

Gaku expressed his apology, “…My bad. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

She shook her head. “I-I-It’s fine! It’s just that…,” her voice decreased in volume before she continued, “Yaotome-san should have let me pull the trigger this time…”

He blinked multiple times. “Huh?”

“Umm…Can you open your mouth?” She shyly asked.

His mind went blank for a few seconds. “Huh…?” He looked at her, puzzled.

Fighting the redness of her face, Tsumugi searched for something inside her skirt’s pocket. “I-I-I-I-I-I won’t do anything to shock you…!”

Despite him still processing what she’s saying, he did what he was requested to do so. He awkwardly parted his lips, waiting, while still facing the blond lady, although she seemed to be unwrapping a small thing.

In a flash of a second, she put something inside his mouth. He didn’t know yet what it was but he was glad to feel, even just for a second, her thumb on his lower lip. 

“How…How was it?” She asked, voice quivering a bit. She was watching his facial expression with anticipation.

Gaku felt a sweet taste in his mouth with a little strawberry scent. He continued chewing it, guessing what it was. “...Not bad, is this a strawberry-flavored chocolate candy? Wait, you know I like strawberries?” He looked at her in surprise, assuming such.

She nodded eagerly and answered, “Yes! It's strawberry! And...,” she ended with a weak voice. She was having an internal conflict. She began feeling more shy but managed to giggle at the irony of her actions. “Isn't it normal to find out what the favorites of the person you like…”

“I'm glad you know my – you just said, like someone? Did I mishear?” With a very shocked system of brain cells and heartbeats, Gaku looked at her with a perplexed face.

Red streak of lines shaded her face more. “It's...” She slowly lifted her gaze and maintained an eye contact with him. Was she hoping he could realize it? When she rejected him twice? When she was the one who was keeping him away all this time?

Whether she did or not, he was Gaku and Gaku always reserves a special place for Tsumugi in his heart. “…I see.”

Both of them had blushing faces. Throbbing heartbeats. Light yet honest smiles. Neither had the time to be in their professional mode nor to be minding of other things. In that small tick of time, they felt the urge to give in.

Gaku closed their distances by sitting nearer to her and drawing his face closer to hers. He won’t do anything beyond this. He just wanted to take a closer look at her lovely face. It’s not something he could always do when he’s up there in the stage or when he’s scrolling up and down the screen of his phone, checking his photo library full of her images.

Tsumugi, mentally prepared but proximally, hesitantly reached out her hand and tried to brush his bangs away from his face. “Y-Y-Y-Yaotome-san is more handsome up close ahahahaha…!”

“Of course. No one is more handsome than me.” No ill intentions of teasing her. “And call me Gaku, Tsumugi.”

That somehow soothed her uneasiness. She pasted a beam across her lips. She’s now more comfortable. “…Gaku-kun…” She’s much more comfortable that she ended up enjoying playing around his long, curly strands of hair. “…Hehe…!”

He smirked. “Lol. You like my hair that much?” When he was answered by a nod, he played along with her. “If that's true, it makes me happy…” He also gently began touching a few strands of her hair, gently curling her yellow locks around his fingers. 

She grinned childishly at him. “Yes! I think your hair is even silkier and gorgeous than mine haha!”

Gaku would respond more but Tsumugi suddenly yawned. “Tsumugi?”

“Ah…I just feel a bit tired haha...! IDOLiSH7’s schedule was all over here and there, that’s all!”

“Are you okay? You look really tired when you were looking for Anesagi. Wait, I heard from some staff that you were taking up some pills once in a while when it’s lunch time. Have you taken it? I don’t know what that is but if you haven’t and you feel unwell, just tell me, got it?” 

“Yes –”

“Don't overwork, you should think about your health first too! Do you need to go to the clinic? Is there a need to notify the IDOLiSH7 members? My break will be over in an uhh,” he paused to check his wristwatch. “An hour and I honestly can't leave you like this.” 

She didn’t know if she would be worried about how Gaku was overreacting or if she would be delighted that he’s really vocal about his concern for her. She shook her head lightly and smiled. “I'm alright...! A bit sleepy I think…”

He watched her rub her eyes with her free hand, the other one still touching his hair. “…Okay. But let me know if I can be of help to you while we’re…still like this.”

Yes. They can’t remain to be like that forever.

“…Then...Can I use Gaku-kun as my pillow...?”

Ah. Today’s surely full of shocks. And Gaku didn’t mind having them. “Sure, if that will make you feel better. Not like I’d say no anyway lol.”

She let out a soft giggle. “Thank you!” As soon as her head rested on his shoulder, she threw her tiredness off body and mind.

“Tired that much huh…,” he mumbled as he stared at the delicate figure he’s supporting. She dozed off not long after. She couldn’t hear Gaku anymore but a big smile was pasted across her lips, definitely happy to spend a few moments with him.

He continued staring at her sleeping face. He curiously and gently poked her cheeks. She giggled in her sleep. Maybe, her body just reacted. He found it cute. She’s simply beautifully cute. He smiled at himself. “Have nice dreams, Tsumugi. If it’s about me, it’s definitely a happy dream so dream about you and me.”

When Gaku noticed that Tsumugi unconsciously adjusted herself on the sofa, probably finding a more relaxed and more comfortable manner of sleeping while sitting, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his hand gingerly making her head rest between his collarbone and chest. Using his other hand, he enclosed her within his embrace. Out of habit when she’s sleeping, Tsumugi buried her head on her pillow – which happened to be a part of Gaku’s chest. She certainly found it warm and it’s warmer because of his embrace’s warmth. 

They were cuddling each other.

Gaku was being absorbed by the sweet serenity enveloping them. He peeked at her sleeping face once more. She’s angelic. She’s his angel. He couldn’t help but to join her. And so he rested his chin above her head. He didn’t intend to take a nap too but he’d just close his eyes, recharging himself. However, he knew he needed more energy. He gently moved his head and pressed his lips on her crown. Yes, maybe, this was a better position. 

It was just a moment. But that moment meant a lot for him. For her. For them. He stands a chance and she’s just waiting for that chance too.

An idol’s life is hard; to love is uncertain. And Gaku had no time to put more complexities in this reality.

All he knew was he loves her and she loves him back. And he can’t wait to spoil her in his little ways while they both wait for their perfect and destined time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff but I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> (Can I just proofread this later :x I promise to edit any grammatical mistakes >//<)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
